Don't be afraid
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Jangan takut. Jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih. Aku disini…


MOSHI MOSHI!

AYANO IS COME BACK!

ADA YANG KANGEN AYANO NGGAK YA?

HEHEHE^^V

AYANO KANGEN BANGET SAMA FANFICTION DAN JUGA PARA AUTHOR SEKALIGUS PARA READERS…

HAHAY… AYANO DATENG BAWA FANFIC BARU NIH!

SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA SUKA. AMIN…^^

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

DON'T BE AFRAID © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

Jangan takut. Jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih. Aku disini…

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Apa yang membuatmu takut akan sesuatu? Apa sesuatu itu akan memangsamu? Memakanmu? Menggigitmu? Menghisapmu? Menelanmu? Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kematian? Memang apa sesuatu itu? Apa sesuatu itu sangat mengerikan sehingga dirimu amat takut? Aku bingung. Sangat bingung. Mengapa kau begitu ketakutan. Saat sesuatu itu datang menghampirimu. Kau akan berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin. Menjauh dari sesuatu itu. Tapi sayangnya kau meninggalkan jejakmu untuk sesuatu itu. Ingin pergi tapi kau tetap akan dikejar sesuatu itu karena ulahmu sendiri. Jejakmu takkan pernah terhapus jika sesuatu itu sangatlah buas, ganas, kejam. Sungguh ironis…

~DON'T BE AFRAID~

Cerah. Ya, hari ini hari yang sangat cerah. Seorang gadis membuka tirai jendela apartemennya dengan semangat. Tersenyum menyapa mentari yang baru saja terbit. Gadis yang memiliki rambut bak senja disore hari. Gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum dan semangat. Mungkin hanya sebagian orang sepertinya yang beranggapan bahwa matahari adalah sinar kehidupan, sebagian lagi mungkin tidak berefek apa-apa seperti remaja laki-laki yang dengan gontainya pergi kekamar mandi tanpa membuka matanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang dingin. Bagai vampire di Kota Karakura karena kulitnya yang putih pucat. Tapi siapa sangka, dia adalah seorang pangeran bangsawan yang memiliki banyak fansgirl.

Jam 07.30. Murid-murid SMA Karakura sudah duduk rapi ditempat duduk yang telah disediakan untuk belajar. Seorang guru berkacamata tampak memasuki ruang kelas bertuliskan 1-3.

"Ohayo!" sapa guru berkacamata itu yang diketahui bernama Nanao Ise.

"Ohayo sensei!" jawab serempak siswa-siswi dikelas itu.

Nanao sensei tampak sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Apakah menurut kalian siswa-siswi dikelas itu memperhatikannya? Sayangnya hanya beberapa saja yang memperhatikannya. Tentu hanya siswa-siswi yang berprestasi bukan? Misalnya saja seperti Uryuu Ishida sang jawara kelas. Tapi tentunya bukan hanya Uryuu saja.

"Orihime, aku bosan. Hoooaaahmmm…" keluh seseorang disamping Orihime dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sssstt… jangan keras-keras. Nanti Nanao sensei dengar." Ucap Orihime dengan suara lirih agar temannya -Tatsuki Arizawa- berhenti menguap.

"Ya ya ya…" jawab Tatsuki malas.

Orihime yang melihat wajah ngantuk Tatsuki hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali memperhatikan sang guru.

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar pertanda pelajaran harus berhenti sejenak. Seperti biasa Orihime bersama dengan teman-temannya pergi keatap gedung sekolah untuk menyantap makan siang. Kebiasaan yang menarik dan menyenangkan untuk mereka sebelum sesuatu itu akhirnya datang.

"Kau bawa apa Orihime?" Tanya Rukia yang menyadari bukan makan siang saja yang dibawa Orihime.

"Oh… Ini perlengkapan menggambar. Aku ingin menggambar sambil menyantap makan siang diatap." Jawab Orihime semangat. Semangat yang takkan pernah pudar. May be…

"Hahaha! Tumben kau mau menggambar saat makan siang?" sahut Ichigo.

"Iya, habisnya ada lomba menggambar. Aku ikut mendaftar. Peraturannya menggambar objek yang indah, cerah, dan menenangkan. Aku ingin mencoba menggambar beberapa tempat. Mungkin saja ada yang cocok." Ucap Orihime dengan senyum manisnya yang dari dulu tak pernah hilang. Mungkin…

"Oh… lomba itu. Ternyata kau serius Hime." Ucap Tatsuki yang mengingat-ingat saat Orihime memperlihatkan brosur lomba menggambar padanya.

"Kalau begitu semangat ya!" ucap Uryuu dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Hahaha! Arigatou minna." Balas Orihime menambah semangatnya.

"Oh iya, tumben si kalong tidak ikut. Kau tidak mengajakanya Orihime?" Tanya Ichigo yang menyadari pasukannya (?) berkurang.

"Tadi dia ijin ke UKS. Sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Orihime.

"Sudah pucat pasti tambah pucat." Sindir Grimmjow.

"Bukannya mendoakannya agar cepat sembuh malah disindir!" protes Orihime yang tak terima pacarnya disindir.

"Ya… ya… ya… Maaf maaf…" ucap Grimmjow mengalah.

~DON'T BE AFRAID~

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Orihime khawatir melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang pucat. *emang udah pucet…*

"Ya. Kau tenang saja Hime. Tidur beberapa jam pasti akan baik." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku ikut kerumahmu ya?" Tanya Orihime masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Terserah saja." Singkat Ulquiorra.

'Dasar payah… punya pacar datar banget si!,' batin Orihime dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu." Ucap Ulquiorra datar. Dan akan selalu datar. Mungkin…

"Terimakasih pujianmu." Jawab Orihime dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Ulquiorra.

'Malah bilang sama-sama!' teriak Orihime dalam batinnya. 'Tak mungkin aku protes saat keadaannya seperti ini. Sabar Orihime… sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Hehehe…^_^V' lanjutnya dan sekarang menjadi ceria kembali.

"Mau kubuatkan apa?" Tanya Orihime saat tiba dirumah Ulquiorra.

"Kau bisa buat apa?" Tanya balik Ulquiorra.

"Apapun." Jawab Orihime sambil cengar-sengir gaje.

"Baiklah. Buatkan aku apapun." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Serius!"

"Aku serius. Buatkan aku apapun."

"Emang apaan? Kalo nggak ada pilihan aku nggak bisa."

"Katanya bisa buat apapun."

"Iya, tapi kalo nggak dimakankan sayang."

"Dimakan kok."

"Yang bener?"

"Iya."

"Tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Iya."

"Nggak boleh dibuang harus habis!"

"Iya."

"Jangan protes!"

"Iya."

"Nggak bo-"

"Iya Hime! Cepatlah! Aku tambah pusing!"

"I-iya." Orihimepun langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju dapur rumah Ulquiorra.

"Oh… Ada Hime. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Tanya Ibu Ulquiorra. Mrs. Schiffer.

"Baik seperti biasa tante." Ucap Hime dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ulquiorra membuatmu repot lagi ya?" Tanya Mrs. Schiffer lembut.

"Ahahaha! Tidak juga kok Tante. Ulquiorra sedang nggak enank badan. Jadi Hime nemenin dia deh. Tante tumben udah pulang?"

"Iya, Tante tadi Cuma rapat. Terus boleh pulang deh. Kamu masak apa Hime?"

"Sup ayam buat Ulquiorra tante." –Ceritanya masakan Orihime wajar. Nggak neko-neko.-

"Oh… Sepertinya tante nggak perlu repot masak hari ini. Terimakasih Hime."

"Iya sama-sama Tante^_^" tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang Orihime melanjutkan masaknya sedangkan Mrs. Schiffer menuju kamar Ulquiorra.

"Kau sakit sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Schiffer seraya duduk dipinggir ranjang Ulquiorra.

"Hanya pusing saja. Tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Baiklah. Setelah makan, istirahatlah."

"Iya."

"Ulqui. Makanlah." Perintah Orihime saat masakannya telah matang.

"Kalau begitu, tante makan dibawah ya." Ucap Mrs. Schiffer seraya beranjak pergi dari kamar Ulquiorra.

"Selamat menikmati tante." Ucap Orihime semangat karena calon mertuanya -mungkin- akan memakan masakan Orihime.

"Iya. terimakasih Hime." Jawab Mrs. Schiffer dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Seharusnya kau belajar bagaimana caranya tersenyum seperti Ibumu." Sindir Orihime yang tengah menyuapi Ulquiorra.

"Senyumanku hanya untukmu." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

'Boong banget deh ni orang…' kritik Orihime dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Ulquiorra seolah bisa membaca pikiran pacarnya itu.

"Hm…" ucapan singkat keluar dari mulut Orihime yang masih setia menyuapi Ulquiorra.

~DON'T BE AFRAID~

Tak perlu takut. Aku disini. Bersamamu, menemanimu. Jangan hapus keceriaanmu, senyummu, tawamu, dan semua yang kusuka darimu. Jangan biarkan ketakutanmu menghilangkan semua itu. Au berjanji melindungimu. Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sesuatu itu pasti bisa hilang. Dengan kekuatanku…

.

.

.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

^THANK YOU^


End file.
